


breaking your ankle is not fun

by Junaxy



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Sickfic?, Sweet, amity breaks her ankle rip, amity is just gay panicking, luz is strong, oblivious luz, willow knows all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junaxy/pseuds/Junaxy
Summary: A lizard-looking woman, tall and lean, tall like a whip and eyes like a snake, stood over them. Amity laid helplessly in the cot, Luz screamed into the floor, while Willow took charge like an adult. “She got injured in a Grugby match. She needs medical attention,”---ignore the lizard woman shes just the nurse lol
Relationships: Amity Blight & Willow, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Willow
Comments: 30
Kudos: 505





	breaking your ankle is not fun

Breaking your ankle is  **not** fun.

Amity was surprised to hear the news, for sure. Basically nothing had happened. She’d been through far, far worse! From magic mishaps on Ed and Em’s part, or training with Lillith, or from just being in a 20 foot radius of Luz, she’d been in more physical danger than any Grugby field had to offer. And even so, she didn’t get magic-blasted to the sky or whatnot, she just got toppled. Stepped on, essentially. By Boscha, a little twig of a teenage girl. 

How did  _ that, _ compared to  _ everything else,  _ manage to break her ankle?

She was shoving Luz out Boscha’s rampage for purely platonic reasons, and landed a little bit off on her foot. Just enough to send a sharp spiking of pain through her entire body. But, she wasn’t going to, I don’t know, scream? Whine? Boscha and Luz were right there. No way she was going to start wailing in front of either.

Instead, she shoved Boscha off, who went scrambling back to the heat of the match as soon as she could. Clearly no wounds were suffered on her part. Amity, on the other hand, decided it was a good time to just lay down and curl up and deny any possible injury.

_ It’s probably a muscle cramp. Or I just twisted my ankle a little bit! Worse case scenario, It’s sprained. No biggie. No biggie at all. _

Her body told her otherwise, but she still didn’t want to believe it. Amity, future member of the Emperor’s Coven, suffering an injury by being  _ stepped  _ on? Stepped on. She basically had the strength of a daisy if she couldn’t handle being stepped on!

Irrationally, she wanted to get up and join back in the game. Maybe do an epic trickshot into the net. Maybe kiss Luz platonically. Who knows. But, her logic got the better of her, and also pain was keeping her grounded. It was only until she heard the distant call of her name from Willow and Luz did she pull herself to her knees.

After some completely platonic and totally not gay stuttering, and fumbling, Amity submitted to Luz’s request to carry her. And carry her she did. Scooped her up like a little kitten. With such ease, Amity felt both embarrassed and flustered.

_ Oh my Boiling Isles. Am I really that light? Is Luz really… that strong? She can pick me up. She can throw me. She can throw me! Luz Noceda can throw Amity Blight!  _ She let out a hot breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. 

“Woah, Amity, are you okay?” Willow, who had also insisted on coming to the nurse with the two, sidled up against Amity. She pressed the back of her hand against Amity’s cheeks. “You’re burning up,”

“MHM!” Amity choked out. The gay adrenenaline (and, y’know, the regular kind) had kept most of the pain at bay. But, now that Willow had mentioned it, she was starting to feel the ache in her bones and heat in her face. 

“Woah! Amity, don’t die on us now!” Luz looked down at her, not having to look far.  _ Oh my God our faces are so close.  _ “C’mon Willow! We’re going into… hyperdrive!”

“What? Hey, Wait!” Willow called after Luz as she broke into a run. Amity yelped on instinct and clutched closer to Luz. It was either her freshly broken ankle or the fact she could feel the fabric of Luz’s shirt on her arm that was making her heart skip beats. 

_ WHY is Luz athletic. Did anyone know this? Didn’t she just say she doesn’t know a thing about sports? Yet she can CARRY me, and RUN with me?  _ Feeling the hot air from Luz panting on the side of her cheek was not helping her gay state at all. 

But, semi-unfortunately, the school was only a minute run away. Willow was nearly collapsed by the end of it, though.

“Luz, you’re really… a good… athlete, I’m going to fall over,” Willow gasped in between heavy breaths. Luz just giggled good naturedly. 

“Are you sure? Nearly tripped like, eight times on the field,”

“You’re carrying me like I’m nothing!” Amity looked up at Luz like she was insane. How dare she deny the fact that she is a super epic hot athlete?

Luz looked back down at her, cocking an eyebrow. “You’re not too heavy, Amity! And even if you were like, a million pounds, I’d still carry you!”

Amity’s face blanched like a beet.

“That’s what friends are for,”

_ Luz. You beautiful idiot. _

That one sentence kickstarted all of the pain. Maybe it was a coincidence, or maybe her sheer gay energy was enough of a pain-surpresant. Anyhow, the grinding pain of her bones in her ankle paved a way to Amity overheating. She started to sweat and flush. 

“Thank. Thank you, Luz,” Amity mumbled, shutting her eyes tight. “Not to hurry you, but can you please hurry?”

“Oh shoot!” Luz’s fingers clenched around Amity. “Got it! Willow, we must save Amity’s life!”

“She’s not going to die! The nurse is around the corner, to my left,” Willow led the way up the steps. Amity bounced in Luz’s arms as she hopped behind Willow. The bouncing motion, and never ending agony, was actually making her sleepy.

Her eyes were half-way shut as they entered the nurse’s office. But, the stupid blinding lights and wide-open windows pried them open. A small whine rumbled in her throat as Luz laid her down on one of the open cots. Amity immediately curled over, one hand pressed to her face, and one clutching her leg. 

“Oh,  _ querida _ ,” Luz sat on the edge of the cot, and Amity felt it shift.  _ Is Luz secretly a bodybuilder? Are all humans like this? Oh my God I am in so much pain it is literally unreal.  _ “Amity got worse real quick. Where’s the nurse? Isn’t she supposed to be here?”

Willow shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s Hexside. There could be a kid fight outside or something,” 

Amity accidentally groaned at the thought of having to wait for medical attention. Luz and Willow both responded with concerned whimpers.

“Amity, are you okay?” Willow placed a surprisingly cold hand against Amity’s forehead, which she was grateful for. But also, very embarrassed, that the person she lowkey bullied for years was now caring for her in an empty nurse’s office.

“I’ll be okay. Maybe. I’m just in,” A sharp take of breath whistled through her clenched teeth. “A surprising amount of pain.”

“Aww! No, Amity!” Luz sympathized, placing a hand on her shoulder. She angrily looked around the room. “Darned nurse! Why isn’t she here? Ugh, guess I’ll have to heal her myself!”

“Luz, no-”

“Please don’t!”

Both Willow and Amity said something in protest, but it was drowned out by Luz whistling in a carefree manner and looking through cabinets. “Hmm. Hmm! Where's the Ibuprofen? Do you guys not have Ibuprofen?”

Willow tilted her head at Luz. “What’s Ibuprofen?”

Luz raised her fists dramatically, shaking them, crying out to the world. “This place is anarchy!”

“Luz, If you want to do something, go get Amity some water,” Willow, in a motherly fashion, wiped the sweat off Amity’s face with a sleeved hand. 

“Yes! Water! Mission!” In a single motion, Luz had grabbed a plastic cup from a stack and marched out the door. Willow wasn’t sure if Luz even knew where the water fountains were, but whatever. It would keep her occupied for the meantime.

“Amity, I know you’re not going to want to hear this, but…” Willow sighed and crossed her arms. “I’m going to need you to take out your ponytail,”

“What!” Amity sat up, regretting it immediately. She landed back down with a  _ hmph,  _ mumbling into the cot. “Why?”

“Amity, are you serious?” There was a hint of laughter in Willow’s voice. “You’re curled up into a ball. You’re sweating. You’re uncomfortable enough without the ponytail.”

“Hmph. Fine.” Amity grumbled. “But can you close the door, please? I don’t want other people to see,”

Willow snorted, and Amity felt the cot shift as she stood up. “Sure. But, you look fine with your hair down,”

Amity just grumbled. Her ponytail was her signature. Her prized possession. No way any of Boscha and her gang was going to get a picture of her, ponytail-less. 

“Alright. Don’t bite me,” Willow joked, reaching a gentle hand into Amity’s ponytail. Slowly, she untied the hair tie, and Amity’s hair fell down in a hazed swoop. Amity felt her own scalp scream in appreciation.

“Does that feel better?”

“Yes, tremendously, thank you,” Amity’s voice was still sour. She turned over in her cot, facing the ceiling. 

“Well-p!” Willow popped the p, a secretly evil smile crossing her face. “I think Luz will love hair-down Amity,”

Amity twisted her head over at Willow, aggressively frowning, and aggressively blushing. “Shh! Shut!”

“It's fine, it's fine!” Willow cracked up, reaching up a hand to wipe a tear from her eye. “Luz is probably halfway lost in the school by now. But, even if she heard it, she’d still be dense as a brick,”

Amity sighed happily. “Yeah, she is really dumb.”

Willow snickered into her hand. “ _ ‘Because that’s what friends do _ !’” She mocked with a well-meaning grin. 

“Ugh, I know,” Amity breathed out a laugh. It felt nice to have her hair down. It felt nice on her shoulders, and the back of her neck, and around her pointy ears. She didn’t like how it looked, and she never has. It’s why every picture she’s in, she has her signature ponytail. But, just this time, she was okay with it. It felt nice to not have the feeling like someone was pulling on her hair 24/7.

_ Knockknockknock!  _ “Hey guys! It’s me, Luz! I don’t know what you’re doing but I’m coming in anyway!” She kicked open the door with enough force to kill three men. “Hiyah- WOAH! AMITY! HAIR!”

Luz’s jaw dropped, her eyes sparkled, she stood frozen in shock. It made all the feeling-nice feelings wash away immediately. Embarrassed blush rose in her cheeks.

“Willow made me-”

“YOU LOOK SO CUTE! C’MERE! C’MERE RIGHT NOW!” Luz ran over to Amity, not taking the time for her to ‘cmere’. Immediately, she cupped the strands at the end of her hair, and ran her fingers through it. Amity wanted to squirm, or to die, or to marry Luz that second. “So! Straight! Oh my goodness…”

“Heh! Yeah! Straight!” Amity huffed to herself, having an intense staring contest with the floor. She could feel Willow’s shit-eating grin boring into her back. 

“Wow, Amity! You should really wear your hair down more often!” Luz admired, pressing hair strands through her fingers.

“Heh, maybe,”  _ No, absolutely not, never, except maybe on our wedding day, _

“GIRLS!” The creak of the door opening was enough to cause Luz to drop dead to the floor. “What are you doing in here?”

A lizard-looking woman, tall and lean, tall like a whip and eyes like a snake, stood over them. Amity laid helplessly in the cot, Luz screamed into the floor, while Willow took charge like an adult. “She got injured in a Grugby match. She needs medical attention,”

“Oh, pardon me!” The lizard-lady slithered across the floor. “There was a kid fight in the hallway. Couldn’t miss it! A lot of feathers for the janitor to clean up, though, heh…”

Turns out Amity needed a cast that the nurse was plausibly not qualified to provide. She did so anyhow. Not going to lie, Amity cried a little bit. Maybe out of fear of the unknown, or fear of pain, or just the absolute weirdness of the day, but tears fell from her eyes as soon as the cast was being wrapped on. While the nurse absolutely didn’t acknowledge it at all, Luz intertwined her fingers with hers and squeezed her hand. Willow placed firm hands on her shoulders. They both told her it was going to be okay, and it would hurt less after she was done. She was reassured, and left that room unmocked, untraumatized. 

So, yeah, breaking your ankle does suck.

But it sucks a little less with your totally oblivious crush and new best friend by your side.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed<3~ i loved this new episode!! gay panicking amity is so relatable lol


End file.
